Pengingat
by blupii
Summary: Sebuah fanfiksi sederhana spesial untuk serenadeath yang sedang berulang tahun./ Bukankah tak masalah jika kau lupa mengenai hari itu? Karena orang yang selalu ada di sisimu akan menjadi pengingat. Ya, pengingat hari itu, hari kelahiranmu yang berharga./ First JinSara Fanfic/ Berminat mampir dan memberi review?


**Pengingat**

**.**

**Standar Disclaimer Applied**

**Perhatian: JinSara Fanfiction, OOC, AU, maybe typo(s), etc.**

**Teruntuk: Pinkyut aka ****serenadeath**** yang sedang berulang tahun.**

**(Happy Birthday for You, Pin!)**

**Dan juga untuk seluruh pembaca fanfiksi ini.**

.

**Selamat menikmati^^**

**.**

Mata _aquamarine_ milik Inojin berkeliling, menelusuri ruangan itu. Sunyi. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan gadis Uchiha yang baru saja mempersilahkan Inojin untuk masuk.

"Hei, Sarada, kenapa rumahmu kosong begini?"

Pandangan Sarada mendadak menjadi berbeda. Cahaya yang biasa bersinar dari netra kelamnya mendadak menjadi redup. Tapi seketika itu pula ia berusaha menutupi hal yang ia rasakan. Dengan nada rendah ia menjawab, "Otō-san dan Okā-san masih bekerja."

Alis pirang milik Inojin mengerut. Ia merasa bahwa Sarada sedang menyembunyikan suatu hal.

Inojin melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas dan lima. Pukul lima tepat. "Sesore ini belum juga pulang?"

"Hn, begitulah." Oniks milik Sarada menatap _aquamarine_ milik Inojin. "Kau membawa peralatannya, 'kan?"

Bibir merah milik Inojin tertarik ke atas. Senyumnya mengembang. "Tentu saja. Mari selesaikan tugas kita dengan segera."

"Hn."

Anggota termuda klan Yamanaka itu segera memposisikan kanvas yang tadi ia bawa. Kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan untuk tugas kelompok melukis kali ini.

Mula-mula Inojin menuangkan cat air dengan berbagai warna pada palet yang ia bawa. Ia mengerjakannya dengan cekatan dan tanpa suara. Sementara itu, Sarada menata kuas yang dibawa Inojin. Mengurutkannya dari ukuran yang paling besar hingga ukuran yang paling kecil. Kini, kuas dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran telah tersusun dengan rapi dihadapan mereka.

"Tema tugas kita kali ini apa?" tanya Inojin. Wajar saja, ketika tugas itu diberikan, Inojin sedang demam tinggi. Sehingga pada akhirnya membuat sang ibu tercinta, Ino Yamanaka, tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk sekolah.

"Salad, kunci, dan koper."

Inojin yang sedang menuangkan warna terakhir ke dalam palet, tiba-tiba saja memutar kepalanya ke arah Sarada. "Aneh. Tidak biasanya temanya seaneh ini."

Sarada mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai respon. Pertanda bahwa ia tidak tahu alasan keanehan tema tugas melukis kali ini. "Jadi kita akan melukis apa?"

Inojin mengerutkan dahinya selama beberapa detik. Ketika ia telah mendapatkan ide, senyumannya muncul. "Bagaimana kalau dirimu?"

Sebelah alis Sarada terangkat. "Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sarada merupakan pengucapan Jepang dari kata _salade_, yang berarti salad. Benar bukan?"

Sarada mengangguk, membenarkan. "Lalu?"

"Um, mari kita lihat dirimu. Apa ciri khasmu?" Inojin bertopang dagu menatap Sarada.

"Mungkin, kacamata?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Senyum Inojin kembali mengembang, bahkan lebih lebar daripada yang sebelumnya.

Sarada menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia masih bingung. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tema tadi? Kurasa ketiga hal tersebut tak ada hubungannya dengan kacamata."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sarada, Inojin mengambil buku sketsa miliknya. Mencari halaman yang kosong, kemudian ia mulai menumpahkan segala ide yang ada pada otaknya. Gores demi gores granit pensil yang digunakan Inojin menghasilkan sebuah sketsa apik.

Sarada cukup terkejut dengan sketsa yang dihasilkan oleh putera Ino Yamanaka ini. Sketsa itu tidak hanya bagus, tapi juga unik. Di atas gambar sepiring salad yang menggugah selera, terdapat kunci koper dalam posisi berdiri.

Kunci itulah keunikannya. Tidak seperti kunci pada umumnya, kunci yang digambar oleh Inojin ini mempunyai dua lubang yang berbentuk seperti kacamata. Ya, kacamata. Benda yang identik dengan Sarada. Ciri khas gadis salad itu.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sarada tertarik. Seringai yang diwariskan dari sang ayah muncul begitu saja. Sarada pikir ia telah mengerti maksud dari sketsa yang digambar oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Hn, tentu saja. Kemampuan berpikir seorang Uchiha tidak bisa diremehkan.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Ada yang janggal lagi dari kunci itu. Hei, kenapa di atasnya ada api yang menyala? Apa Inojin tidak bisa membedakan kunci dengan lilin?

Tanpa perlu Sarada bertanya, Inojin dengan sendirinya menjelaskan maksud dari sketsa yang baru saja ia gambar itu. "Di sini kugambar salad sebagai penopang karena menunjukkan dirimu. Meski agak cuek, dirimu tetap bisa menopang teman-teman satu kelas dan menjalankan kewajiban sebagai ketua kelas dengan baik. Yah, walau ada beberapa cara yang sedikit kasar."

Sarada mendengus. Oke, Sarada tahu dirinya ini cuek dan sedikit kasar, tapi kenapa harus dihubungkan dengan filosofi lukisan untuk tugas sekolah?

"Kemudian, kunci koper yang berdiri itu melambangkan bahwa kau itu kuat. Sanggup berdiri meski banyak hal yang menghadang di depanmu. Bukankah begitu, Sarada?" Kini giliran Inojin yang menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringai. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena penjelasannya kembali berlanjut. "Dan untuk dua lubang yang mirip bentuk kacamata itu. Umm, untuk mempertegas saja. Bahwa dirimu itu ya, dirimu, bukan orang lain."

Mendengar penjelasan yang kedua ini, Sarada tidak lagi mendengus. Kini ia meresapi perkataan Inojin dari awal seraya menyocokkan dengan hasil sketsa itu. Benar juga. Perkataan putera sahabat ibunya ini sesuai dengan gambar yang ia hasilkan tadi. Tapi ada satu hal yang kurang. "Lalu kenapa ada nyala api di atas kunci ini? Apa sekarang matamu menjadi minus? Ini kunci, bukan lilin."

Senyum meremehkan yang tergambar dari raut muka Sarada membuat Inojin mendecak pelan. "Tsk, kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Lihat kalender sana!" Inojin berkata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Namun, sedetik setelahnya ia menambahkan perkataannya dengan gumaman rendah, "kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

Meski samar, gumaman rendah milik Inojin masih bisa didengar oleh Sarada. Untuk memastikan, ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kalender. Sarada sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati tanggal dan hari yang sesuai dengan hari kelahirannya adalah hari ini. Terlebih mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia melupakan peringatan kelahirannya.

"Astaga, Sarada! Apa kau benar-benar lupa?"

Sarada mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hn, mungkin."

Ya, mungkin saja. Pasalnya sejak tahun lalu ia selalu berusaha mendapat perhatian orang tuanya dengan cara belajar giat dan menuai banyak prestasi. Jadi Sarada tak sempat mengingat-ingat hal semacam ini. Hal yang jarang mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini intensitas pertemuan Sarada dengan kedua orang tuanya menjadi semakin berkurang. Sehingga di dalam pikirannya hanya terdapat berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka meski dengan intensitas pertemuan yang minim. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, alasan inilah yang membuat Sarada—entah sengaja atau tidak— mendudukkan ingatan mengenai hari kelahirannya pada posisi belakang.

"Tsk, sudahlah. Mari segera selesaikan lukisan ini. Setelah selesai, kau boleh mengambil buku sketsaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu," Inojin berkata dengan tulus. "Ya, ulang tahun yang sedikit terlupakan."

Sarada meninju bahu lelaki termuda klan Yamanaka itu dengan main-main. Sedikit tak suka dengan tiga kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, senyum tulus yang ia punya tak bisa ditahan untuk mengembang. "Hn, terima kasih."

.

**Bukankah tak masalah jika kau lupa mengenai hari itu?**

**Karena orang yang selalu ada di sisimu akan menjadi pengingat.**

**Ya, pengingat hari itu, hari kelahiranmu yang berharga.**

**.**

**Fin**

**A/N:**

**Yoyoyo, genki desuka minna?**

**Semoga baik-baik saja ya, btw selamat tahun baruuuuu /telat dua hari/ xD**

**Semoga di tahun ini semua yang diharapkan bisa tercapai. Amiiin.**

**Oh, iya selamat juga buat Vinka! /Ciyeee yang hari ini tambah tuaaaaa wkwkkwkwk/**

**Semoga makin plus-plus ya... Makin kyut jugaaa hakhakhak /tambahin gizi juga tuh pipi lol/**

**Oh iya, btw, semoga sesuai dengan yang dirimu harapkan. Dan lagi, makasih udah buatin fanfic JinSara yang itu. Gue makin sayang sama pair unyuu ini. Hehehe.**

**Terima kasih juga telah memberi prompt yang super aneh xD /itu katanya Inojin loh yaaa.../**

**Akhir kata terima kasih untuk semua pembaca fiksi ini. Minat memberi kritik, saran, atau sekadar komentar? **

**Sign,**

**blupii.**


End file.
